


omegaverse hot gay sex neko soul mates slow burn

by gay_ships_on_road_trips



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Pack Dynamics, Slow Burn, Soulmates AU, crackfic, this is why we can’t have nice things, what the fuck do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_ships_on_road_trips/pseuds/gay_ships_on_road_trips
Summary: i’m gonna be popular solely because of my fuckinf crackfics aren’t i
Kudos: 2





	omegaverse hot gay sex neko soul mates slow burn

jess and kat were being gay pieces of shit when kat (or jess idk who it was) came up with the brilliant idea of making ash write a fanfic of the two for some god blessed reason

“hey ash u fucking bottom write me a fanfic” jess said holding a gun to ash’s head “btw kat came up with this”

“please i have a family” ash cried with his massive fucking tits and fat pussy “i want to live”

“i don’t care” said jess “get writing”

reluctantly ash opens his ao3 account and starts writing

so it opens up to jess and kat watching animaniacs idk what they do and kat leans over to jess and goes “hey btw this is an omegaverse, soulmates slow burn au” jess says “ok” and then kat goes “it’s labeled slow burn but it’s not and we’ll fuck”

jess goes “ok”

also kat is a neko i forgot to mention that “do u want hot sex”

“ok”

ash takes a break to fucking sob and then returns to write this fucking thing “ok so take off ur shirt”

jess takes off her shirt and instead of tits or a navel or something there’s a giant lovecraftian mouth that kind of looks like a pussy with worm teeth and invader zim’s tongue

“wow that’s hot” kat says as she curls her tail “i wanna stick my head in it”

“ok” jess fuckinf grabs her by the skull and shoves her head in

“it tastes like strawberry and crippling depression” kat says while making out with the tongue thing ok sorry i can’t fucking write this

“please don’t shoot i can’t handle this” “do it motherfucker” i sob and keep writing

“i have brain damage” the brain from animaniacs says on the television which idk why i added this it was funny at the time

jess pulls kat’s head out of her torso and kind of just slaps the head back on bc it fell off saw movie style “ok now let’s make out”

“ok”

ok so imagine a fucking water slide right and put it inside of a mouth and then make it rain and the texture like peach syrup with some blood and that weird powder stuff on that one halloween candy and it’s fucking everywhere it’s landing on their clothes and their faces and it’s in their eyes and nose and it looks like somebody made clear slime and threw it all over the fucking wall like clear jelly or vaginal discharge idk whatever is gross

“ok that’s enough” jess says “take ur shirt off”

kat does that and reveals two cats instead of tits. like the tits have cat ears and a tail

“oh yeah my tits are nekos too” she said

“idc” said jess “lemme see ur crotch”

instead of a pussy or an asshole though there’s just a fucking cat head like battle cats type things stuck up in there and they’re meowing “haha funny story” kat says

“silence mortal” says jess as she absorbs her clothes entirely and turns to a giant fucking tentacle monster “i will show you my true form. you are ready for consumption mortal and i shall feast on your neko, albeit not futa, anatomy” jess fucking explodes into this huge ass cthulhu looking thing like feferi’s lusus and absorbs kat who is screaming in agony “owie”

idk where kat goes but her screams fade to nothingness as she’s absorbed and then jess turns back to her human form clothes and all and she goes “yummy”

she feels a little kick in her now fucking inflated stomach and then turns up animaniacs

“gee brain what are we gonna do tonight”

“same thing we do every night pinky have gay sex”

despite all the effort ash put into this jess pulls the trigger and ash falls dead to the ground and his phone cracks

“ayo babygirl wassup” she turns to kat sitting horrified

“nothin much mama wassup wih you haha” kat says

fin


End file.
